Rockmen R: Dr. Wily's Counterattack
is a Japanese Doujin-soft PC game released by''Capricorn'' in February 2009. The game stars Roll, and features a unique cast of Robot Masters as well as a new robot called Piano. Story Mega Man was disturbed by world conquest again and again, With this thing, Dr. Wily who seems to be getting stuck with Sniper Joe's Shield fee even more. Bass which should be higher performance than Mega Man can not easily win Mega Man ... Why, why ... so why can not you follow the eclectic mind? ... ····· ····· ···!! Wait a moment, Mega Man has Bass, Rush has Treble ... Roll? I see, I heard that, did he? Ha ha ha ... ha ha ha ... ha, ha ha ha ha ha, so do not panic! The world belongs to me, ah ah ah ah. Mega Man is defeated and kidnapped by a mysterious robot working for Dr. Wily. With no other options, Dr. Light sends Roll to Rock's last-known location to investigate, and she encounters a mysterious female robot who looks almost exactly like her who goes by the name Piano. Roll defeats Piano in a brief duel, but Piano informs her that her master has eight new Robot Masters working for him and that she will never be able to save her brother. Roll sets out to defeat the new batch of robots and then makes her way to Dr. Wily's latest skull castle. There, she encounters many Robot Masters from past battles, as well as other foes. When Forte confronts her, she defeats him, though he claims he was "going easy" on her and wanted her to defeat "the stupid old man" once and for all (very likely that Forte wants to be the one to defeat Rockman). Roll encounters Piano two more times, but defeats her both times. Piano questions why she cannot defeat Roll, but Roll says that although she is powerful she has nothing to fight for (whereas Roll is fighting for Rock's safety). Roll finally confronts her brother, who warns her that he cannot control his actions and that she should leave immediately. Roll, however, manages to defeat him and then tells him to go to Light Labs for repair. Then, she defeats the cloned Robot Masters and confronts Wily, who is easily defeated. Roll threatens to kill Dr. Wily (just as Rock did in Mega Man 7), but just as she is about to shoot him he reveals that he is nothing but a clone robot, and then the lab self-destructs (though Roll escapes safely). Robot Masters Rockmen R features a brand-new cast of Robot Masters and some friends from the past. The new Robot Masters were built or modified by Dr. Wily. Dr. Wily's new Wily Machine is weak against Laser Wave and Death Waltz, though it can easily be defeated by hiding behind it and using charged shots. The Wily Capsule is weak against Laser Wave. Gallery Rockmen_02.jpg|Box Art Energy_Man.png|Energy Man Flare_Man.png|Flare Man Laser_Man.png|Laser Man Power_Man.png|Power Man Puppet_Man.png|Puppet Man Waltz_Man.png|Waltz Man Weasel_Man.png|Weasel Man Piano.png|Piano Videos ''Rockmen R'' Gameplay Rockmen R Part I - Intro Who's that girl? Rockmen R Part 2 Rapidman Rockmen R Part 3 Energyman Rockmen R Part 4 Waltzman Rockmen R Part 5 Puppetman Rockmen R Part 6 Powerman Rockmen R Part 7 Weaselman Rockmen R Part 8 Flareman Rockmen R Part 9 Laserman Rockmen R Part 9.5 - The Special Items and the Showdown with Blues Rockmen R Part 10 Wily 1 (redone) Rockmen R Part 11 Wily 2 (redone) Rockmen R Part 12 Wily 3 Rockmen R Part 13 Wily 4 Rockmen R Part 13 Wily 5 + ending Trivia *Laser Man is the only Robot Master to have been created after his NetNavi counterpart. However, since this game is unofficial, an official Robot Master counterpart for LaserMan.EXE doesn't exist. *The R in the title stands for Roll. * Piano shares her name with a scrapped character from Mega Man Gigamix, along with her sharing the same role: to be Dr. Wily's counterpart to Roll. Whether this was a coincidence or not has not been made clear by the game's creators. External links *Capricorn's website *[http://www.rockmanpm.com/?p=doujin/rockmenrdrwilynogyakushuu Rockman Perfect Memories - Rockman R: Dr. Wily's Counterattack] *[http://forum.rockmanpm.com/index.php?topic=2486.0;msg=146274 Rockman Perfect Memories Forum - Translation of Rockman R: Dr. Wily's Counterattack] Category:Fan games